


Together and Wanting

by isthepartyover



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Confessions, Continuation of another fic, Drunken Kissing, Grinding, M/M, god im weak for tender fabian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: The world doesn’t feel real as Fabian lifts him off the couch, laughing as Riz winds his legs around his waist and kisses him again, alcohol and sheer euphoria at being the one to be carried like this through Fabian’s home and up to his room giving him the confidence not to care about the looks others are most definitely giving them.(He thinks he hears Fig cackling along with Kristen’s cheering at some point in their journey, but Riz is too busy nosing at Fabian’s strong, sharp jawline and picking a spot to mark him to really tell.)(continuation of Alone and Longing in the Crowd)





	Together and Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetsarefuckingpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsarefuckingpurple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alone and Longing in the Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142112) by [violetsarefuckingpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsarefuckingpurple/pseuds/violetsarefuckingpurple). 

> Alone and Longing's last paragraph got me YEARNING and I said how much I'd love to write the morning after in the comments and violet said go for it and uh. This happened. Whoops? Anyway, thanks violet for writing it and letting me play in this space <3

The world doesn’t feel real as Fabian lifts him off the couch, laughing as Riz winds his legs around his waist and kisses him again, alcohol and sheer euphoria at being the one to be carried like this through Fabian’s home and up to his room giving him the confidence not to care about the looks others are most definitely giving them.

(He thinks he hears Fig cackling along with Kristen’s cheering at some point in their journey, but Riz is too busy nosing at Fabian’s strong, sharp jawline and picking a spot to mark him to really tell.)

Fabian pins him to the backside of his door once they reach it, groaning as Riz bites down on the spot he’d chosen, careful not to go too hard and break the skin. “You’re  _ definitely _ going to be the death of me.”

His tongue still feels too heavy for words, for the sheer amount of emotion he’s feeling, so Riz just shakes his head and molds their mouths together again, somehow still nimble fingers working on the buttons of Fabian’s pressed white shirt.

Riz doesn’t register leaving the door, preoccupied with unveiling more and more of that gorgeous, smooth dark skin to run his fingers over, thoughts an unrelenting  _ mine mine mine _ , only noticing when he’s dropped unceremoniously on the plush softness of Fabian’s bed, Feeling his eyes go wide at the sight above him.

Fabian’s more disheveled than Riz has ever seen him, even after all the terrible, enormous battles they’ve been through, carefully stylish hair falling out of it’s careful slicked-back look, shirt mostly unbuttoned and hanging off his elbows along with his letterman jacket, pupils blown with arousal and breath heavy.

Riz wants to mark him with his hands and teeth, wants to make sure nobody else could ever see him like this, and reaches up, and like he’s the other half to Riz’s needy magnet, Fabain practically falls on top of him, bulk covering and pressing Riz down, and he’s never felt so small and yet powerful, and he’s trying very hard not to pass out, his earlier wish nullified by this.

“ _ How _ are you so-” Fabian groans, and Riz interrupts by sucking again at his neck, pulling that perfect hair to get it at the angle he wants, “ _ Yes _ , oh, gods, B- _ Riz- _ ”

He keeps talking, babbling praise and nonsense and encouragements as they grind together, only stopping to bite down on Riz’s collarbone, to press their mouths together and utterly devour Riz, and he’s helpless to stop him, greedily drinking Fabian’s affection, his breath, the sensation of their movement together.

His orgasm takes him by surprise, punched out of him as Fabain’s less dexterous but still wonderful fingers finally worm their way into his pants, Riz’s having long done the same, marvelling at the choked noises Fabian had made and the flood of warmth in his palm.

In the aftermath, they pant together, Fabian rolling onto his side and tucking Riz’s smaller body into his.

Riz’s head begins to throb with the pressure of an impending headache and thoughts he didn’t want to deal with, and instead, he burrows more into Fabian, breathing in the smell of sex and whiskey and beer, and finally passes out.

***

Riz returns to consciousness with a low groan, head aching and throbbing with what feels like the worst hangover to ever exist, stomach churning along with the beat of his heart.

He’s surrounded with warmth and comfort though, and he instinctively rubs his face against whatever it is pressed against, freezing when the action is met with laughter, a rumbling, familiar noise.

“So, you’re finally awake now, are you, The Ball?” Fabain’s voice asks, and Riz, operating still on instincts and shock, jerks back, shoving Fabian away from him in the process and sitting up with a swear.

Panic seizes him, memories of the night before returning along with his awareness, and Riz kind of wants to launch himself out of the window before two hands are cupping his face and making him look into Fabian’s eyes.

“Hey, hey. You’re fine, you-do you...you remember last night, yes?”

There’s a flash of something, hurt Riz thinks, that comes over Fabian’s pretty features, before it’s smoothed over by what Riz now knows as his practiced, unaffected smile, and that hurts more than anything, and now his tongue is not weighed down by alcohol and awe, Riz manages to blurt, “Oh, god, we were so  _ drunk _ last night, god, please don’t hate me I promise not to make this weird if you don’t actually-”

His babbling is interrupted by Fabian’s lips, just as nice as they were from his memories, even though now chapped to all hell, and the unaffected look is gone when he pulls away, replaced with a softness that thrills Riz a little.

“I wasn’t as drunk as  _ you _ ,  _ fuck _ , I feel like a pervert.” he laughs, and Riz stares a moment, studying the boy in front of him for any regret, any pity in his actions and finding none.

“You...you like me?”

“Of  _ course _ I do, B-Riz.” Fabian tells him, an easy self-assurance in his tone. “Look at yourself, you’re perfect.”

Riz scoffs at that, and Fabian frowns. “No, I’m not. I’m small and sneaky and scrawny and awkward. My clothes are dull and loose and kinda falling apart, I haven’t gotten a haircut in like, years, and compared to Ael-”

“Now you stop right there.” Fabian interrupts his rambling. His hands haven’t moved from Riz’s cheeks, and the realization and his voice makes his heart stutter in his chest. “You’re  _ gorgeous _ , and  _ funny _ , and smart as a fucking  _ tack _ , and you understand me and like me for  _ me,  _ for some godforsaken reason. You, Riz Gukgak, are  _ perfect. _ ”

Riz kind of wants to cry, but instead, he asks, because he has to at this point, he can’t do another battle with her again, “But what about Aelwen? Aren’t you dating  _ her _ ?”

Fabian laughs again, and shakes his head, smile beautiful and amused. “We’re not together, just fucking. You honestly think  _ I _ could love anyone as cruel and bitchy as Adaine’s sister? When I have  _ you _ right here?”

Riz feels like something in him melts, the shattered, sick part of him that likes playing his terrible game healing as he kisses Fabian, launching forward and clambering into his lap again, smiling as Fabian laughs into it.

“So, we’re dating, right?” he asks, breathlessly, feeling a little crazy with need to hear the words, a confirmation somehow greater than knowing Fabian’s feelings towards him ( _ mine, mine, mine mine mineminemine please be mine  _ some feral part of his brain chants)

“Fucking  _ please _ ! I do not think my poor heart can survive last night just being a one night stand, The Ball.” Fabian replies, looking mock offended at the thought, and Riz is the one laughing now, giddy and invincible.

They kiss some more, the word a bit to generous for what they’re really doing, the press of smiles against one another, world narrowed to the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> im flipwizardmcgay on tumblr, come be feral over fantasy high w me!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You're Not Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503233) by [Adlersong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlersong/pseuds/Adlersong)


End file.
